Armando Castillo
Name: Armando Castillo Origin: The Carnival of Enigmatic Folk (Exists in the W.L.A (Verse)) Background Armando grew up in a relatively normal household with a mother and father and an older sister named Catherine. However, around Armando's twelve birthday his sister became more and more distant from him and his parents. It was later discovered she was arrested for an criminal activity and was sentenced to three years in a secured juvenile facility. In the time she was in the facility Armando became more quiet an distant to his parents as well but made sure to let them know he was not getting involved with anything like her sister was. He later joined his school's baseball team and slowly gains a group of friends including his best friend Abigail Baumann. After three years have passed Catherine came home and their parents allowed her to live with them until she could get herself on her own two feet. Armando tried to reconnect with his sister but failed as she pushed him away. Some time passed and their parents go off to a Halloween party a family member had set up and left Catherine in charge of Armando and Abigail to go trick-or-treating for a bit and then meet them at the party. However, instead of taking them trick-or-treating, Catherine took them to a supposedly abandoned carnival to spook them for a bit. But to their surprise a they were met with a fully functioning carnival. This is where the game begins. Appearance and Personality Appearance: Armando has an average body frame for a teenager and usually wears a baseball cap, his teams baseball vest, blue jeans, and normal sneaker shoes. Personality: Armando is very quiet not really talking much, but he is actively involved in conversations by listening and giving facial tells on how he's feeling. Armando is very calm and collected. Gender: Male Height: 5 Foot 6 Inches Age: 15 Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 9-A Classification: Human, Baseball Player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, The Spark, Baseball Bat Proficiency, Non-Physical Interaction, Attack Reflection, can inflict some Status Effects with some of his attacks along with being able to reduce other’s stats. [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Street level to Street level+ (Has a Normal Baseball Bat in the beginning of the game, should be comparable to those that can harm him) | Wall Level (has taken on Multiple Mini-Bosses around this level) | Small Building Level (Takes on Three Main Bosses around this level) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:''' '''Street Class | Wall Class | Small Building Class [[Durability|'Durability']]:''' '''Street level to Street level+ (Has Tanked attacks from enemies that were stated to “Crush Bone”) | Wall Level (has taken on Multiple Mini-Bosses around this level) | Small Building Level (Takes on Three Main Bosses around this level) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:' Unknown [[Speed|'Speed]]:''' '''Athletic Human with Superhuman Combat and Reaction Speed (Was stated to run from home to first base, which is a distance of 90 ft, in 3.2 seconds. Has hit and caught baseballs thrown at High School Level Speeds) | Athletic Human with Supersonic Combat and Reaction Speed (is able to dodge sound based attacks) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]:''' '''Above Average (Could fight decently well even when Bleeding, Dazed, and from taking a few Mortal Wounds) [[Range|'Range']]:''' '''Extended Melee Range, Tens of Meters with the Batter Up technique Standard Equipment: A Baseball Bat with one or two Baseballs [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' '''Above Average in strategy (Was able to make on the fly plans to defeat opponents and create improvised abilities) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Low Blow:' Armando aims for the opponent’s legs to try and impede their Speed Stat. *'Punting Stance:' Armando takes up a Punting stance to increase his Defense Stat for a bit. *'Batter Up:' Armando uses his skill from playing baseball to hit his baseball into an enemy three times and may in doing so my leave the opponent Dazed. *'Batting Stance:' Armando adopts a batting stance to increase his Attack and Defense along with his Reaction time but at the cost of Movement Speed, this also allows him to Reflect attacks back at his opponent or to Counter close range strikes. *'Homerun Strike:' Armando puts all his might into a this strike that will leave the opponent Dazed and reduce their Defense Stat. Feats: Early Game *Is considered one of the best Baseball players in his school *Able to harm Ghosts, Animate Words, and Flying Curses *Could Tank attacks that would break a normal person’s bones *Could resist attempts from beings to drive him insane *Could survive attacks directly to his soul Mid Game *Tanked attacks from a Strongman who busted through a brick wall leaving it rubble *Took on an Opera Singer whose voice blasted a brick wall into pieces *Dodged The Opera Singer's voice End Game *Fought a man who's cannon completely broke a tree into pieces *Fought a person who created a small bathroom *Fought a woman whose reality warping affected an entire theater room Key: Early Game | Mid Game | End Game Others Notable Wins Notable Losses Peppy Vixen (Faintree) Peppy's Profile (Speed was Equal, and 9-B tiers were used) Inconclusive Matches Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 9